


It's a Tyrant DAMN right

by MyBad



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Damnation Tryant is a BIG boah, Game: Resident Evil 2, Implied Mpreg, Lactation, Large Cock, Leon is in for a BIG suprise, M/M, Male Lactation, Observed Sex, Possessive Behavior, X did nothing wrong, belly bulge, cumflation, monster cock, monster fucking, pssst it's BIG bros, slutty behavior, tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBad/pseuds/MyBad
Summary: Leon has been running around the RPD, fleeing and hiding from the fearsome monster known asn Mr. X. A monster that'd give him mighmares for years. What he wasn't expecting was to see the big guy boucing on some monster cock and moaning like a slut.





	1. In the Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> I think the Tyrant from the CGI movie series Damnation deserves sum love...literally! XD  
> This is not beta read [cries] and the gud stuff don't cum until later [cries more]  
> I also haven't wrtitten any fanfic or "for-fun" type literature in YEARS so....yeah.

The halls of the R.P.D were suspiciously calm while Leon ran in search of the missing power-panel parts. His breath coming out in pants, white puffs exiting his parted lips. He had already found one part and was searching for the rest on the lower floor. He hadn’t seen any active zombies for quite some time and even the lickers seemed to have vanished. 

Still he ran as quietly as possible, even if the monsters can’t be seen…that doesn’t mean they aren’t there. 

Running towards the parking garage, Leon began to hear the familiar groans and unsteady shuffle of zombies. There were a few further down the hallway trying to make their way out the door. 

“Damn it! I need to get through there!” Leon thought, cautiously slowing his pace. He decided to use a combat knife on the closest and shove a frag into its mouth. The explosion should be enough to disable the four zombies. He put away his flashlight and brandished the small knife. 

Once he was close enough, he stabbed the nearest zombie in the back of the head. Hearing it cry out in surprise and anguish. It’s call alerting the others and drawing them closer. Leon cautiously eyed them stagger closer, until he pulled the pin on his last frag and shoved it into the zombie’s gaping mouth. Retreating a safe distance, he hunkered down and covered his ears. The explosion sent sound waves that shook Leon’s body and made his teeth chatter. 

Black blood and heaps of flesh littered the entryway. Leon was no anatomy geek, but he could recognize various organs, bones, and body parts strewn across the floor. Stepping through the mess, he noticed one of the zombie’s stomachs had been torn open by a splintered bone. The contents spilling out and setting off such a repulsive smell Leon’s eyes watered. 

“Bet the biology majors that created these freaks would enjoy dissecting that!” Leon muttered weakly “Ope! Probably shouldn’t have opened my mouth…yep that was a BIG mistake. The smell was bad enough now I taste it too! Gross!” he groaned into his shoulder, trying to filter out the stench. 

Walking into the second hall Leon froze. Zombies and Lickers hoarded the end of the hallway. All moaning and hissing, scratching at the door. A faint light from the city illuminating the other side. Apparently, the explosion wasn’t as captivating as what was on the other side of the door in the garage. Maybe some survivors had somehow opened the gate and got inside for sanctuary. Or Ada was in there and had closed the door on all of them. Still, the whole spectacle had Leon cautious. 

He grit his teeth, he needed to get inside the garage. But he didn’t know what was now in there and if it was a new freak of nature or not. He also had to figure out a way to lure the creatures away from the door and slip by. An idea popped into Leon’s head and he cringed. He remembered that Lickers have a great hearing and the zombies used smell to determine who was dinner or not. With all the racket everyone was making, the lickers probably wouldn’t hear him coming. And if he coated himself in the guts of the blown-up zombies…he should smell just like a regular zombie…right? 

\---------------

Shuffling forwards, Matilda raised and ready, Leon made his way towards the horde. He had sloppily covered an old rain poncho he had found in the upstairs shower room with the zombie remains. He just wished he had a clothespin to shut his nostrils. The stench was hideous! The lickers were in the back, closest to him. Probably due to being attracted to all the noise the zombies had been making, came last. 

“Breathe slow and steady, walk like you’re limping, and you should be OK.” Leon reminded himself. His eyes remaining alert and darting from one creature to the next.

“Rauugh Skkreekk!” One of the lickers turned and “looked” at Leon. Its tongue curling outwards towards Leon, causing him to freeze. Slowly he pointed his gun at the creature’s exposed brain. “If I shoot this thing, my cover will the blown and I’ll be dead meat! Literally!” His inner dialogue screamed. The licker remained in its squat position, tongue out and sniffing. Leon let out the breath he’d been holding when the freak turned back to the doorway. Unbothered by his presence. Now with the lickers out of the way, Leon was weaving his way through the zombies. The door was still about twenty feet away. “Fuck where all these zombies come from!” Leon thought. 

Leon’s biggest problem now was to open the door without being overwhelmed by zombies and then closing the door. He didn’t mind if a few zombies got out with him. He could take care of that. But will all of them pushing against the door and their arms flailing about, he’d have to shut it fast and hard. Rehearsing his moves in his head, Leon pressed on. 

Once he got closer to the door, he slowly snaked his hand towards the handle. Trying his best not to touch any of the swaying zombies he held his breath and turned the knob. It clicked quietly and Leon froze. Hand still on the knob he stood still. The zombies around him still seemed interested in what was on the other side of the door and didn’t act like they noticed the small sound. Shuffling closer to the door’s opening side, Leon yanked the knob all the way and opened the door. A rush of cold outside air greeted his face causing him to stop and blink. 

A hand landed on his shoulder. Leon shrieked, turned, and slammed the door shut. Gasping for air he stood bracing his hands on his knees. He still had the poncho on, and it stank to high heaven. Peeling it off carefully, he discarded it on the floor with a splat. It wasn’t until he heard a deep groan that he realized. He just locked himself in with whatever was drawing those monster’s attention.


	2. oh hoho!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has cum! lols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I messed up this story the moment I decided to write it from Leon's POV.   
> Sorry about this chapter being so short!   
> Also, Damnation Tyrant is just called "Tyrant" or "the Tyrant" (capital 'T')

A loud provocative moan tore through the silence. It was then Leon noticed a rhythmic “ _shlicking-schlorping_ ” noise sounding throughout the garage. Another moan and Leon turned towards the source…near the entryway of the garage. A large undulating figure stood, blacked out by the lights behind it. It was HUGE! With the wet noises coming from its movements, he suspected it to be a licker of some sorts. Maybe one had mutated further growing more pulsating globules of flesh on its body.

Scuttling to the other side of the garage, Leon had a better look at the creature. Or now what he realized was _creatures_.” S” plural. The spectacle before him causing him to freeze. Jaw dropping slightly, he blatantly stared at the two animals.

One was Mr. X…the other was a creature Leon had never seen before. It was easily identified as another type of Tyrant. However, it was twice the size of X and had smooth pale-blue skin contrasting X’s marred patterns. Its trench-coat had way more metal chains, loops, buckles, and clasps compared to X’s outfit. Its eyes were completely white, and it’s face in a perpetual scowl. Full lips turned down in a frown, brows deeply furrowed. Its wide jaw set in determination. None of them seemed to notice Leon for they were too focused on each other.

Too busy _fucking_ to notice.

Yep _fucking_. As in, one-cock-in-the-other’s-asshole…FUCKING!

Leon had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming this up. Rubbing his eyes and blinking vigorously just to make sure he was seeing things right. And yep, the provocative scene unfolding before him was _very_ real.

Mr. X was splayed over the large Tyrant’s front. The Tyrant’s thick arm across his chest, gloved hand gripping his pec, fingers pinching the dark nipple. His left leg held under the knee, bringing it up almost flush against his own chest the other leg dangling to the side. This position allowing Leon to see _everything._

A monstrous cock was thrusting in and out of X’s hole with deep sensual thrusts. Each one causing a small moan to escape X’s lips. X’s belly stretched and bulged with each thrust of the gigantic cock inside him. Something that resembled pre-cum or lube was leaking from the stretched hole coating the shaft.

_“Hnnnrrgaahaaah!”_ X moaned. His eyes half-lidded in pleasure. His mouth was open slightly, white puffs forming as he panted hotly. The Tyrant’s thrusts increased in speed, no doubt pounding X’s prostate. His body was jostling about under the Tyrant’s grip. Belly bulging, hips bouncing, “ _Hyaaannh!_ ” he exclaimed. His head lurching forwards, tongue lolling out, eyes rolling back. Saliva dripping from his mouth onto the other Tyrant’s leather-clad arm. The drool dripping down to coat X’s sculpted abs mixing with what Leon only could guess was its own cum. X’s moans were now desperate weak sighs. High-pitched and out of character for the monster.

“How long have they been at it?” Leon mused to himself.

X moved to turn around, pushing against the Tyrant’s restraints. The other obliged and in one swift movement, the Tyrant put both hands on X’s hips, removed him from its cock, and turned him around. It then immediately lined up X’s hole and thrust back inside. Leon was only able to get a glimpse of the giant’s full cock. Glistening in a mixture of the strange lube and precum, thick veins running down the length in winding patterns. The shaft had strange bumps running down each side. A beautifully large head, flared, and ridged at the edges, the slit oozing pre-cum.

X’s legs were now straddling the larger Tyrant’s waist barely able to spread far enough. Arms winding around the giant’s neck. Head thrown back moans echoing through the garage. His hips were jerking up in down unsteadily in what could only be in frantic horny desperation. Ass jiggling with each bounce.

Leon swore he heard the big Tyrant chuckle before clamping its jaw on X’s neck.

It let out a deep growl, sinking its teeth further into X’s flesh. X screamed and shuddered. Cumming all over himself and the other Tyrant. X lay limp, body trembling weakly as the Tyrant continued to pound into him. The Tyrant growled again, ripping its mouth from where it had marked its mate, and roared. The entire garage shook with its release. Cum exploded out between the tight wall of X’s hole and the monstrous cock. It splattered on the floor. X’s belly swelled further, filling with the Tyrant’s seed. X let out a few more weak moans as the Tyrant gave him a last few thrusts.

Finished, the monster let go of X. Letting his body fall limp on the floor. X lay on his chest and knees, arms useless, ass pointed at the sky. Facing Leon.

Leon’s cock twitched at the sight.

X’s wrecked hole lay exposed in front of him. The pink rim no longer able to close properly, twitched, hungry for more. Globs of cum dribbled out of the hole, drizzling down his thigh. The absence of a plug letting if flow free. X let out ecstatic mewls as the muscles in his ass worked to get rid of the excess seed. His overstimulated body shuddering under the sensations. His eyes were still rolled back, mouth open in a giddy smile.

“Want. More.” It panted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Well now that we have everything set up....you can imagine what's next ;)  
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism for me! It is much appreciated! <3


End file.
